narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuki Inazuma
Natsuki Inazuma (稲妻 捺姫, Inazuma Natsuki) Natsuki was a jōnin ranked kunoichi of Konohagakure and is now The first Amekage of Amegakure. She a member of the main Ōtsutsuki clan from her mother's side and is also was a member of the Konoha Team Naomi. She is a user of the Byakugan and Tenseigan. Natsuki is an original character created by 'Mayu Amagi' Background Natsuki is the youngest daughter of Raiden Inazuma and Inoue ōtsutsuki. Natsuki was born in the Village Hidden in the rain where her family was previously living before they moved to the Hidden Leaf village after her mother's death. On the Storming day of her death, a man in white came for her seeking something from her which lead to her death falling from their balcony into the abyss. The man then left through a black hole which he created and vanished into thin air, Natsuki then ran to the rails and screamed her name as she jumps down to her deathbed and hugs her until a flash of lightning scared her back letting her faint her mothers arms. She then awoke in the hospital with her elder sister Mai and older brother Ryuu next to her telling her that they were heading to the leaf village. Natsuki's Scar.jpg Natsuki's Scar closeup.jpg Natsuki was supposed to live with the Hyuga household while her father trained her siblings in the land hidden in the clouds. Shortly after she asks the Third Hokage if its okay to live by herself, which he granted living in an apartment just down the East side of the Hokage's building. Back then she tends to train a lot by her self or goes to the library and read about the world's History. After she entered the leaf academy at the age of 7. She often kept to her self in the back corner, however, one day Akane came up to her and befriended her and included her in everything in which creating an unbreakable bond with her. Natsuki was still calm and quiet, however, she was more active with her peers than in the past. (that's all I can think of at this moment bare with me ill write more soon ~) Personality Before her mother's death, Natsuki was one of the most happiest child there was. Loved her family and her Village. However after her mother's death, Natsuki hid her emotions and was in a state, During her Academy and late Genin days, Natsuki has been a calm, collected, and a solitary person. She rarely smiles or shows emotion at all, she often gets embarrassed easily if a topic was about her. ~To be continued~ Appearance Inheriting her Mothers eyes Natsuki was not apart of the Hyuga clan but, her mother was an Otsutsuki, giving her featureless white eyes. Her skin is pale as snow and inherits her Fathers dark Purple hair that she keeps in a short hime-cut in a high side ponytail with a Crimson ribbon ( which symbolizes her strong Friendship with Akane) leaving two long strands of hair on either side of her head and her fringe slightly covering her eyes. Gennin: She constantly wears a light lavender jacked down to her mid thighs, she wears a sleeveless v-neck shirt with mesh armour (nets) underneath, with a Navy Green zipped Obi, with denim short shorts along with dark purple leggings with low-heeled sandals and keeps her Headband around her neck. PartI: PartII: ''' In part two Natsuki's hair is still kept the same however her hair is longer and her fringe is in a shape of an M. She still wears her Light Lavender jacket, however, the length has decreased to her waist. She wears a smokey purple singlet crop top outed with netting. She then wears smokey purple tights with netting starting from the middle of her thigh to the knees with low-heeled sandals and still keeps her Headband around her neck. '''The Last: Natsuki's hair is down to her knees and her fringe is in a shape of an M, however, the right half of her fringe is tied back with a crimson pin. She wears an opened long dark cream coloured sleeveless coat down to her ankles with the rims covered with fur with a hoodie. with a sleeveless dress that goes down to her knees, that's v-neck with mesh armor (nets) underneath. she wears a navy green Obi with netted leggings with black knee high-heeled boots with the bottom rim and heel in a light grey metal. Civil: She wears a closed long dark cream coloured coat down to her ankles with the rims covered with fur with a hoodie. underneath she wears along the smokey purple sleeved top that is past her hips with black tights, with white sandals. Boruto Gen: Abilities Natsuki can use Lightning, water, earth and Yang release. Chakra and Physical Prowess As being born a decedent of the main Ōtsutsuki clan, Natsuki displayed high skill with taijutsu. She is able to hold her own against Naruto Uzumaki. When she was reunited with her mother Inoue Ōtsutsuki, She inherited some of her mothers Tenseigan abilities. Because of that Inoue bestowed her abilities when she got defeated by Toneri which changing Natsuki's chakra to Purple. The reason why Toneri didn't target her in the Last is that she cloaked her abilities with the "The 16th Celestial Gods Seal " after the War. Dōjutsu Byakugan Natsuki possesses the Byakugan from her mother Inoue, a dōjutsu which the Hyuga clan posses.With it she can see a near -360 penetrative field of vision which Natsuki can see across vast distances, reaching as far away as 50 metres in part I but by the Great war she could see things 800 metres however in the last after she gained the tenseigan in the Last she was able to see over 1500 metres. With her Byakugan grants her to identify genjutsu, searching for the caster in the nearby area and she can also use infrared vision and magnify in to see tiny targets. Tenseigan Being born with the Byakugan eyes, In the Great Ninja war, Natsuki's eyes matured into the Tenseigan hence breaking the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu when being visited by her mother Inoue. With these eyes, she can control attractive and repulsive forces that are capable of lifting anything. After the visit from her mother, Inoue bestows her Ōtsutsuki main Clans Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants Her enhanced her Byakugan vision tremendously, strength, speed, and durability. She can transfer the power into her hands combining with her lighting and water release and her Byakugan sight which she created a tremendously powerful chakra blast that can destroy any pinpointed target within a 1500 meter radius. Taijutsu With the Byakugan, Hinata is able to see individuals' chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. in Part I Neji taught her the Gentle Fist fighting style, so she can attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. As such, as an adult , she was able to knock out multiple targets with a single strike to their tenketsu. 'Stats' Past Natsuki is the third child of Raiden Inazuma and Inoue Otsutsuki. She was born in Amegakure from birth it is to be believed she had inherited her mother's abilities, unlike her older siblings which they possessed one byakugan in one of their eyes. Natsuki was enrolled into the academy at the age of 6 in Konoha after her mother died. Becoming a genin at 12 years old. At the age of 5, on a stormy day, Natsuki and Inoue saw her father and her two elder siblings go help the neighboring land on a mission. Natsuki and her mother returned home in their apartment and wrote a song together until Inoue got up and told Natsuki to continue as she went out onto the balcony. Natsuki watched as her mother jumped off the balcony, she then got up and began to walk towards the door and saw her mother with a man in white in the sky. Until her mother fell into the water below. Natsuki then ran to the rails and screamed her name as she jumps down to her deathbed and swam to grab her. They sought their way towards a rock and kneeled on top of it as she started pulling up her mother. As Natsuki was screaming a flash of lightning struck her down unconscious. Which is how Natsuki got her big lightning scar on her back. After the death of her mother Inoue, Natsuki woke up in the hospital unable to move her whole body being paralyzed for months . When Natsuki got feeling in her body she had to remain in a wheelchair for months before she could learn how to use her body again ,however her back was scared of the Pains of the past. Before moving to Konoha they stayed in the cloud village for a few months where her father was born, where her father would train the twins while he gets his mind off of things. leaving Natsuki to roam around the village alone. until she met a man on the Western Bridge watching the Owl fly off into the sky. she was so enlightened by the beauty of the man's companion so she went up to him and asked him to teach her how to get a bird like that, he joked and declined her and told Natsuki to go back to her parents and then took off. Natsuki was really sad that the man declined her she just mopped on the rails of the bridge until her sister arrived to pick her up. she had dinner that evening with her father who was not happy to see her. she felt alienated by her father. that night while she was about to sleep she couldn't stop thinking about that owl she saw and wished to have a friend like that. -To be continued- Raiden took his children to Konoha to have an audience with Lord Hiyashi and the Third Hokage because the Hidden Leaf has the knowledge of the Byakugan and hoping the Tenseigan. When Natsuki met with Lord Hiyashi and the Third Hokage, Raiden spoke of her ability and asked for their advice on how to execute this situation. Lord Hiyashi asked to have a Spar with Natsuki to see her capabilities, however, the outcome became clear that Natsuki could unknowingly activate the Tenseigan, it activated when she was angry, upset and threatened like a defense mechanism. However, in the end, they come to believe that only one ancient sealing technique from the ancient stone tablet hidden deep in the archives called "The 16th Celestial Gods Seal " A secret technique where they gather the Clans Heads that serve under the star signs from all around the world gather to a sacred spot on the mountains of mt Tenzan in Getsugakure with the leader of the land Tsukigakure Tsukino’s Father to lead. By the time it was her 6th birthday; the day where all the gathering pupils united to perform the seal under the stars of the winter solstice. (that's all I can think of at this moment bare with me ill write more soon ~) Academy days Since Natsuki didn’t attend the Amegakure’s Academy she transfers to Konoha’s Academy in class A. People in her class tend to talk about her behind her back and bully her for being different. However, Natsuki still keeps her composure and tends to sit by her left next to the window and read lots of books about history.Visiting the library, training fields and weekly sparring with Lord Hiashi. Natsuki tries to improve her self in stamina and strength. To impress her father and finding a reason for why she was left alone. But the popular girl in the class Akane Tenjochi comes and sits with Natsuki trying to get her to open up. Every day she would sit next to Natsuki and be with her even tho Natsuki didn’t say a word to her until one night. Akane was on her way to bring dinner that her mother made to Natsuki to see if she could open up to her but what she saw was a man from Kumogakure on Natsuki’s balcony-ish window and saw him make off with Natsuki. Akane drops the plate and rushed after them, as they make their way to the front gate Akane yells out to the man and casts her blood release jutsu that she just learnt to paralyze him just enough time to take Natsuki, however, the man managed to grab Natsuki’s shirt and ripped it. Akane takes the top and chucks it in his face and quickly runs away and hides in an alleyway. Akane comforts Natsuki when she saw the scar on her back and hugs her. Natsuki turns around and quickly eliminated the man who was about to strike Akane, Natsuki turns to her and asks her “why did you come and rescue me” Akane smiles and says “ we are friends aren’t we” and laughs After that night Natsuki became to open up to Akane and to other classmates, During her days Natsuki is the smartest in her gade and exceptionally skilled in taijutsu and genjutsu. (that's all I can think of at this moment bare with me ill write more soon ~) Genin days Upon graduating from the Academy and being assigned to Team 0, Natsuki was saddened that Akane wasn’t on her team and knows that she wouldn’t see her often as she used to. The Team’s Leader Naomi Nara makes an entrance at the top of the stone faces with the rest of the team Makoto Nekomura with his cat Yukimaru and Tarou Ito. Part I '-Coming Soon-' Chūnin Exams Interlude Part II '-Coming Soon-' Pain's Assault Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Blank Period Natsuki Hiden: The unbalanced village hidden in the rain Natsuki hidden takes place before the Last movieand After Akane Hiden. Natsuki and Ryouma acompany Akane to her home village for the birth of her child The Last: Naruto the Movie Epilogue Boruto: Naruto the Movie Trivia *The name 'Natsuki'in kanji '捺姫' means 'seal Princess' and the last name 'Inazuma' in kanji '稲妻' means 'Lightning'. In Japanese, her full name can be interpreted as "Sealed Princess of Lightening" or " Lightening of the Seald Princess" or if she was to have Ōtsutsuki "大筒木" "大筒木 捺姫, Ōtsutsuki Natsuki" " it would be "The Sealed Big Bamboo Tree" however her parents decided it would bring too much attention so they decided the fathers last name. *Natsuki has completed 41 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 7 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 12 A-rank, 2 S-rank. *Natsuki's favourite phrase is "Freedom"(自由,jiyuu). *Her birthday is on the first of Winter. *Natsuki's Hobby is Reading about history *Natsuki's Wishes to duel Hisashi Hyūga, Sakura Haruno, Tsunade Senju and A *Natsuki's favourite foods are Crab and Tepanyaki, while her least favourite foods are Fish eggs and Curry. * Because of her Mother's death, her father Left her in the hands of the Hyuga clan. Due to her inheriting her Mothers abilities On her 6th birthday Natsuki was placed with the "The 16th Celestial Gods Seal " to keep her Tenseigan hidden and controlled while her father and her two elder siblings go off and train in Kumogakure. She loves to read and hangs out with her best friend Akane Tenjōchi. In the Great ninja war, She brakes the celestial seal on her Chest and unleashes the Tenseigan. Quotes *(To Akane) " You are the most important person in my life, I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't around" *(To Akane) " I Love you Akane" *(To Ryouma) "Why do you have to be so embarrassing" *(To Ryouma) " Uh... Thank you... i... I mean it thank you" *(To Hinata ) " I admire your devotion" *(To Neji) "Hang in there little man, i know you will grow up to be one of the most gifted ninja in the Leaf" *(To Mother) "Please wake up Mum... Mum, can you hear me?" *(To Father) "When will you guys be back?" *(To Sister) "I'm doing fine" *(To Brother) Where did you guys go?" *(To Kana) "Your the light that led me out of my darkness you and your brother" Gallery Category:DRAFT